


To tell or not to tell

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Harry wants to go public. Severus tries to talk him out of it.





	To tell or not to tell

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-18 11:30am to 12:00am

"Why are you always so damn stoic?" Harry demanded angrily. Severus raised one eyebrow. "Why are you always so passionate about everything?" The younger man turned red with suppressed anger. "You are the one who shows his passion only with potions or in bed! If it weren't for my temper, people would still think you are using me as your lab rat!" Severus smirked. "Am I not?" Harry deflated, doing exactly the opposite from what his lover expected. "I hate it when I can't tell people about us. We have been together for years now. Don't you think it's time to finally tell others beside my friends and our colleagues?" When the eyebrow rose once more, Harry sighed. "Can you at least explain to me why again? It's not as if the ghosts haven't already whispered about our relationship, accidently telling the whole school." Severus took a deep breath, letting it out again very slowly. "The reason is still the same, Harry. My name is not what you want associated with yours. It will never be good for anything. The only thing people see in me is darkness, whether they want to or not. You are the savior of our world. People look up to you. They do not wish your name to be tainted as well." His voice had gone sad towards the end. Harry hugged him close immediately. "You know I don't give a damn what others think. Never really have. So if tainting my name with yours is the only reason, you better come up with another. Otherwise I will tell the whole world that Severus Snape and Harry Potter are madly in love and won't reconsider, no matter the circumstances." Severus couldn't help but smile softly at the 'madly in love' part, hugging his lover back as tightly as possible. "If you really wish to do this, let me see their faces when you tell them."


End file.
